


ice cream

by winterheats



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Ice Cream Shop AU, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheats/pseuds/winterheats
Summary: Junmyeon walks in on Sehun jacking off in the storage closet while eating an ice cream cone.





	ice cream

**Author's Note:**

> 1) shitty title? i kno
> 
> 2) idk why i wrote this i just wanted to lmao
> 
> 3) i literally wrote 95% of this fic in a day and had this planned out for weeks but took the longest to post it bc i always get stuck writing smut but i hope u enjoy this mess nonetheless!!

Junmyeon had just gotten back from making a short deposit at the bank that afternoon. Upon walking to the door, their sign that once read “OPEN” before he left now read “WILL BE BACK IN 30 MINS.”

When he walked into an empty store, not even Sehun, the other employee who worked at the shop, who also turned out to be Junmyeon’s new, as Sehun liked to call himself, Junmyeon’s “friend with benefits,” to be anywhere in sight.

It was summer time, both were a bit bored with their lives and always found themselves in the mood to fuck; so it was no surprise when Junmyeon walked to the shop’s dimly lit storage room to find Sehun jacking himself off while at the same time, explicitly licking an ice cream cone in his hand. 

So he’s hungry for ice cream...and the nut? Junmyeon thought to himself. He made a mental note to tell Sehun that joke later on.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon said, his voice a calm mixture of shock and curiosity. 

Sehun reacted immediately, turning his head mid stroke towards the door in which Junmyeon was standing in. “Hyung?”

Normally the two of them saved their hookups for inside their cars and bedrooms but seeing Sehun pleasuring himself suddenly put Junmyeon in the mood.

He walked into the room and pushed the door slightly so a little light from outside the storage room could get in. Immediately, he cupped Sehun’s face and started kissing him. To Junmyeon’s delight, Sehun returned the kiss with as much passion and ferocity. 

As they kissed, Sehun messed around with Junmyeon’s buttons with his one free hand, unbuttoning them rapidly so that in less than half a minute the shirt had already made its way to the ground. Junmyeon’s exposed body granted Sehun the access for him to move his hands along the older’s torso and up and down his back. 

Junmyeon broke away to start kissing Sehun’s neck. He started sucking on the area of skin below Sehun’s ear, causing the younger to hiss in response. Junmyeon then nibbled at Sehun’s ear before whispering gently, “You can’t just make yourself a cone whenever you feel like wanting to fuck, Sehun.”

Sehun shuddered under the heat of Junmyeon’s warm breath against his ear. While Junmyeon continued his kisses down Sehun’s neck, the younger groaned, “Hyung, calm down. I left a $5 bill on the register.”

Junmyeon softly bit on the curve between Sehun’s neck and shoulder, eliciting a grunt out of him. He then dropped to his knees and began stroking Sehun’s cock. The quick stimulation caused Sehun to tense up and grab onto the edge of the table he was leaning on. 

Sehun, who still had the cone of ice cream in his hand, tossed the snack in the trash bin that stood conveniently next to the table he was leaning against. He then used that hand to grip the edge of the table as he reacted to Junmyeon having applied his lips onto where Sehun wanted him most. 

Junmyeon looked up at Sehun as he sucked him off, eyes wide and innocent. He knew how much that drove Sehun crazy, seeing as they younger reacted immediately by biting hard on his lip, closing his eyes then throwing his head back in pleasure. 

As Junmyeon continued, Sehun’s moans grew increasingly louder and more whiny; a signal that meant he enjoyed what Junmyeon was doing and that he wanted to Junmyeon to make him come, badly. 

Not wanting to lose his pleasure to the pain of his knees resting on the cold hard floor, Junmyeon sped things up. He stopped his sucking and instead began swirling his tongue over the tip while stroking Sehun in the process. 

Sehun brought his head back down and gripped Junmyeon’s hair in his hands. “Hyung,” he whimpered.

Junmyeon continued stroking the base of Sehun’s cock while sucking and performing swirls only on the tip. It was only a matter of seconds until Sehun felt his build up. His body jerked then tensed as he came, his release evident all over Junmyeon’s chest and lower half of his face. 

Sehun exhaled deeply a couple times with his eyes closed before opening them and looking back at Junmyeon. “Sorry,” he said softly with a laugh.

Junmyeon looked down at his chest then smiled back at Sehun.

The younger offered his hand out and helped Junmyeon up. They looked at each other momentarily before Sehun brought his lips to Junmyeon’s then began kissing his face, licking up his release on Junmyeon’s face in the process. 

Junmyeon felt giddy at the thought of it all: Sehun kissing up the come on his face, them having fooled around in the storage closet while his dad was running shop errands, the possibility of them being walked in on.

The older started kissing Sehun on the lips again, pressing his shirtless body against Sehun’s. He let himself melt into the kiss as he ran his hands over the skin of Sehun’s back under his shirt. They stood there kissing each other for what felt like eternity until they heard the beeping of a car door locking. They immediately pulled apart.

“Shit,” Sehun said. 

Junmyeon grabbed his shirt off the floor quickly buttoned it up, lazily forgetting to do the top two buttons; while Sehun on the other hand, pulled his jeans up and began buckling his belt. 

Sehun began frantically looking for any paper towels, or pretty much anything he could use to wipe his come off his face from kissing Junmyeon.

“Junmyeon?” It was the voice of Junmyeon’s father. 

The older looked to Sehun for help or some sort of guidance, to which the younger said, “Just go, you’re fine! I’ll clean up, don’t worry.”

“Hey, have you been eating some ice cream while I was gone?” Junmyeon’s father asked as Junmyeon came out of of the storage closet, unaware of his hair being a disheveled mess and two of his shirt buttons still undone.

“Huh?” Junmyeon asked.

His dad pointed a finger towards his chest. With some of his chest exposed, some faded white residue was spotted on his skin. Fuck, Junmyeon thought to himself. 

A fake chuckle escaped Junmyeon’s mouth, “Hah, you caught me!” He pointed finger guns in return with a forced smile on his face. 

“Hey now, I know it’s hot but you can’t keep doing that, alright?”

Junmyeon nodded in agreement, “Sorry about that.” 

His dad continued making his way to the back, allowing Junmyeon to sigh in relief.

A couple seconds later, Junmyeon heard his dad’s voice from the direction of the storage room. “Hey! Were you eating ice cream too?”

“Oh my god,” Junmyeon whispered under his breath, hoping his dad would never catch on.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/offsynth)


End file.
